Stress
by luvingbtr
Summary: It was too much, he couldn't take it. Requested by Big Time Rush-BTR!


**Kay, so this request is for one of my awesomest friends, Big Time Rush – BTR! If you haven't read her stories, check them out immediately! Her Kogie sutff is just so...AWESOME! Enjoy this~ It's completely Kogie and fluffy and adorable! **

"Ugh!" Kendall moaned. "It's too much work!" He had been trying to do his homework since 8:30 that night, and it was already 11:30, and Kendall still couldn't figure it out. Kendall felt horrible and his homework still wasn't done. His head pounded against his skull and his stomach churned and twisted painfully. Kendall sighed heavily. His head fell down on his Algebra II textbook and his eyes closed.

About 2 hours later, Kendall woke up. He checked his phone. 2:00 am, March 27, 2012. _Wait a sec, _he thought. _Today's the 5 year anniversary of dad's death._ The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Almost instantaneously, tears welled up in his eyes. He laid his head in his hands, shivering violently. _Since when is it so cold in the apartment?_

Logan drifted awake, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked across the pitch-black room to find Kendall's bed empty. Immediately, he was on his feet, stumbling to the living room and flicking on the light. He winced when the bright light hit his eyes.

"Oh my god, Kendall" Logan whispered. The boy in question was shivering at the kitchen table, his head in his hands and his textbooks spread out in front of him. "Kendall? Buddy, can you hear me?" Slowly, Kendall lifted his head out of his hands. His cheeks were flushed, face tearstained, and eyes glassy with more tears. Logan placed his palm on the blonde's forehead, then instantly pulled it back. Kendall was burning up.

"Kenny?" Logan asked again.

"Hm?" Kendall refused to speak. It was as if he was locked in his own world, facing his own problems.

"Kenny, talk to me. What's wrong?" Logan was becoming desperate.

Kendall finally spoke, his voice broken and scared. "T-Today's t-the five year a-anniversary of m-my d-dad's d-death." Logan was stunned. He brought the shaking boy into a warm embrace, running his fingers through Kendall's blonde locks. Kendall buried his face into Logan's chest and began to sob.

"Awwww, Kenny" Logan held the grieving boy as he broke down, softly murmuring words of encouragement .

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't b-be crying. I-I'm supposed to be the strong one." Kendall whispered.

"No, buddy, it's okay to cry. Go ahead, Kenny, I'm here for you." Logan began to draw soothing circles on the younger boy's back.

"L-L-Logie" Kendall whimpered. "I don't feel s'good."

"Do you think you're gonna puke?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded quickly, trying to hold it back. Logan slipped out from under him and grabbed a bucket from under the kitchen sink. He slid it under Kendall's chin, just in time for the blond boy to start vomitting. Retching sounds echoed off the plastic bucket, and Logan winced. Finally, the heaves ceased and Kendall began to cough.

"You done, buddy?"

Kendall nodded again, pushing the bucket away. "Logie, turn the light off." Logan complied, flicking the switch.

"Let's get you to the couch" Logan pulled the taller boy to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ken, you gotta help me here." But, Kendall was too lost in thought, grieving. Logan sighed and dragged Kendall to the couch. He laid the sick boy on the orange cushions, and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Logie." Kendall whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for, little bro? It's okay, let it all out, I'm here, I gotcha." Logan cooed, wrapping Kendall into his arms, and running his hand up and down the taller boy's back.

"It's too much! I can't take it! All the stress! All the pain! I forgot about my dad because of the stupid homework we have and the fact that I'm sick as a dog!"

"Shh, it's okay buddy. Your dad won't be angry with you. It's alright. Calm down, shh." Kendall finally broke down, because the pain was too much. He didn't feel good, he missed his dad, and he didn't understand his schoolwork. How dumb was he?

"I'm so dumb, Logie." Kendall sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I-It's so much stress! A-And I d-don't understand A-Algebra II, and it's hard and I'm gonna fail and-"

"Stop it. You are not dumb, Kendall! Algebra II is kinda hard for all of us."

"Not for you."

Logan sighed. "Kendall, I've been smart since childhood, don't compare yourself to me. I'll help you out. I'll make sure you understand."

"T-Thanks, Logie." Kendall smiled.

Logan grinned. "Anytime, little bro, anytime."

**Well? Big Time Rush-BTR, I hope you liked it! I hope the rest of you guys liked it, too! So, first Jarlos, now Kogie, expect Kames next! Then I'll do Kenlos, and Jagan! Love you guys~ Review for me? Please? **

**XO ~Rain**


End file.
